minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Briller
Rightio, so ages ago I made this self ship and I said that if I ever gave up on it, I'd post what I wrote, and then bam, that wiki died so like yeah. Here is the entire planning I did for Briller. Sorry for any bad grammar/lots of sentences joined by "and." I wrote this late at night and it was really only for me to read. The Story *Daniel first meets Danielle when they both reach for the same nametag at their orientation day. Danielle quickly realises she was about to pick up the one saying Daniel instead of her own and the two bond over their similar names. Danielle extends an offer to go get coffee with Daniel who stands her up. She takes the rejection with a grain of salt and decides that he ultimately wasn’t interested. *When she meets him again, she finds out that he went to the wrong café and they arrange another time to go get coffee. They both get to know each other, and Danielle says something to trigger off Daniel’s rants about his parents. Danielle takes offense to the way he speaks about his parents and tells him he should be at least partially grateful before storming out. Daniel, who now has Danielle’s number, calls her to explain what he meant and she apologises for misunderstanding. Daniel asks if they can meet up again, and Danielle asks if they should just call it a date, to which Daniel agrees. They make plans to get dinner, but Danielle has to cancel at the last minute when she finds out her niece ended up in the hospital, and worriedly rushes to visit her. *Daniel notices Danielle at school the next day and asks how she managed to get back so quickly, then retorts that if she didn’t want to go out with him, she could have just told him that. Danielle explains that she was visiting her niece but her parents drove her back at five o’clock in the morning, but Daniel is too proud to apologise for his actions and walks off. *The two of them don’t speak for a few weeks until they’re partnered together for a science project and end up spending the entire night before it’s due together in the library. Daniel finally apologises, and Danielle admits that she got over it ages ago and Daniel asks if he’ll ever get that date she postponed. Danielle comments that they don’t go very well when it comes to organising dates, and instead asks if he just wants to make out instead which they do in the back corner of the library. *Danielle and Daniel end up dating for about a month until one day when Daniel takes Danielle for a weekend trip to his family’s beach house where they have sex after Danielle tells Daniel she loves him and Daniel carelessly professes the same. Daniel stops talking to Danielle for a week after it, then breaks up with her telling her that she was getting too serious too fast. Danielle says that she gave everything to him and asks if he felt the same, when he blames his parents and says he’s been raised to fear commitment and Danielle tells him that he can’t just blame every one of his life problems on his parents. *Daniel doesn’t do anything until he sees Danielle flirting with her new male friend and he starts to get jealous. He approaches her and asks if he still loves her, to which she blatantly tells him “No.” Daniel gets angry and asks if she loves her new boyfriend, to which she also answers “No.” and explains that he was a real dick to her and that she’d never make the same mistake twice. Daniel tells her it wasn’t a mistake and she tells him that it was the living definition of a mistake. *Daniel becomes determined to get Danielle back and decides to bribe someone into making sure he and Danielle got partnered together for their major science project. Danielle ignores him and focuses instead on getting the work done until they both end up in the library again, late at night and Daniel asks her to remember how good their first kiss was. Danielle denies it, and says she’s moved on, but Daniel kisses her anyway, and the two of them make out on the library floor again. *Danielle finds out that Daniel spread the word about them making out in the library and tells him that her boyfriend, Marcus, dumped her because of his stupid need for attention. Daniel reminds her that Marcus dumped her because she cheated on him, and Danielle blames him for kissing her first, when Daniel reminds her that she didn’t stop him. Danielle tells Daniel that she’s going to speak to her teacher about changing partners and asks him never to speak to her again. *Danielle eventually manages to reconcile with Marcus, much to Daniel’s dismay, who finds ditsy girlfriend and makes sure to rub it in to Danielle by constantly making out with her in front of Danielle. Daniel gets impatient waiting for Danielle to snap and asks her what her problem is and Danielle says that she doesn’t have a problem and that she’s happy for him moving on. Daniel says that she’s supposed to love him and Danielle defends that she’s not “supposed” to do anything to him. *Danielle starts a fight with Marcus over him spending sleeping over at his ex-girlfriend’s house and Marcus argues that he didn’t do anything and she made out with her ex. Danielle breaks it off with Marcus and runs back to Daniel and tells him she hates him, before kissing him. Daniel takes her for a drive away from the school and the two of them have sex in the back of Daniel’s car, and the next day Danielle realises that Daniel never broke up with his girlfriend, and Marcus comes to apologise for being so rude to her, when he’d already said he’d forgiven her for what she did. Danielle says she’s sorry, but tells him that if she gets back together with him again, she’ll hate herself. *Daniel finds out his girlfriend, Candace, is pregnant and planning on keeping the baby, and he tells her that he has no idea how to care for a baby and tells her that he doesn’t think it’s a good idea for him to be involved in the baby’s life. He tells Danielle that he broke up with his girlfriend and Danielle says she’s not just going to be his rebound girl and Daniel explains that he was rebounding from her. *The two of them start dating again until one day when Danielle sees Candace running into the school bathroom to throw up. Danielle asks if everything’s okay, when Candace tells Danielle that she’s pregnant and Danielle has to ask if it’s with Daniel’s baby, followed up by asking if Daniel knows about it. Danielle angrily confronts Daniel about this and he tells her that he’d be hopeless with a baby and that he offered Candace money, which she refused to take. Danielle asks why he never told her about the baby and Daniel says that it didn’t seem important. Danielle asks if he would do the same thing to her and when Daniel can’t give her a straight answer she tells him to go to hell. *Danielle refuses to speak to Daniel after this and changes her number even though Daniel tries multiple times to contact her. Danielle changes science classes and threatens to get a restraining order against him the one time he tries talking to her. *Candace drops out of school when she is three months pregnant because she can’t deal with all the rumours being spread about her, and Daniel decides to spend some more time with her outside of school, when he realises that Danielle was right about him being a douchebag. Daniel explains to Candace that he doesn’t want to be the baby’s dad, but that doesn’t mean he won’t help her out. Candace tells him that he’ll want to be a dad once he knows what it’s like to hold the baby. *As the pregnancy progresses, Daniel spends more and more time with Candace and starts to let down his guard a bit, and he takes back his initial opinion that Candace was clueless, hot and horny when he sees how mature she can be, however, he becomes interested in a new girl and starts flirting with her. About a month later, they are about to have sex, when he gets a call from Candace saying that there’s a problem with the baby. Daniel kicks the girl out of his car and rushes to the hospital, where he realises that he wants to be with Candace more than anyone else. *Daniel buys the most expensive engagement ring in the store while Candace is in the hospital with pregnancy complications and proposes to her, but Candace tells him that when she gets married she wants it to be for love, not for a baby. Daniel tells Candace he understands, not wanting to stress her anymore, then decides to take a walk around the hospital where he throws the ring into the bushes. He ends up spending the night in the waiting room while Candace undergoes surgery, before the doctor comes out and informs him that neither Candace, nor the baby made it through the surgery. Daniel goes searching for the ring the next day and asks her family that she is buried with it. *Daniel takes a month off school afterwards, where he receives a call from Danielle who tells him she heard about what happened and asks if he wants somebody to talk to. Daniel says that he’s screwed up enough lives in his time and can’t go back to screwing up hers. Danielle confesses that the only reason she could hate him so much is because she loved him and Daniel tells her that he doesn’t know how to love somebody. Danielle says there’s nothing to know, and tells him that she’ll always be there for him.